She is a Experiment
by SantanaBerry12
Summary: After Artie and Kitty broke up she decided she was going too Experiment
1. Chapter 1

After Artie and Kitty Broke up she decited she was going too expirament.

Kitty: Guys i think i am going too expirment with a girl

Marley: Kitty you cant do that you will hurt someone

Kitty: Dose it look like i care *she looked at a girl standing at her locker* She will do *She Points at the girl and walks over too her* Hi i`m Kitty you new here

Hailey: Yeah I`m Hailey *she smiled*

Kitty: Well how about i show you around and we can get too know each other *She Smiled back*

Hailey: Okay *She closed her locker* Lead the Way

Kitty: Okay *Shows haliey around*

Hailey: Thanks for showing me around you are the like only nice person at this School

Kitty: We should hang out sometime

Hailey: Yeah Call me *She gives Kitty her number*

Kitty Okay

*Later at Haileys House*

Hailey: So Cus what can you tell me about Kitty wilde

Santana: She is a Bitch

Hailey: *She Looked at her cousin on the computer screen* And your not

Quinn: Hailey for once i agree with santana on this but why do you wanna know about her

Hailey: I think i kinda like her

Santana: But you just met her how do you know you like her

Hailey: San didnt you start liking Quinn the moment you layed eyes on her

Santana That is differet

Hailey: No its *Her Phone gose off so she anwsers it* Hello

Kitty: Hey Wanna come too the mall with me marley unique and tina

Hailey: The mall with Marley and Unique that is like asking me do you wanna get beat up

Kitty: *she laughed* I know

Hailey: But sure i will met you guys there

Kitty: Okay see you later

Hailey: *shes hangs up her phone and puts it back in her pocket and looks at her cousin and Quinn*

Santana: That was her wasnt it

Hailey: Yep i got too go bye guys love you *She closes her laptop and gose too the mall*

*At the mall*

Marley: So Hailey why did you move here

Hailey: I have family here

Tina: Really like who do we know any

Hailey *lies* No

Kitty: Lier

Hailey: *glares at Kitty*

Kitty: Kidding

Marley: Okay Then

Hailey: Kitty do you always have too wear that uniform

Kitty: Yeah

Hailey: Why

Kitty: Its part of being a Cheerio

Hailey: Well it sucks cause you dont get too show your true colours if you are always wearing the uniform

Tina: So Lopez

Hailey: *stops Walking* How do you know my last name

Tina: I asked your cousin Santana

Marley: Your Santanas Cousin i find that hard too believe your not Bitchy enough

Hailey: Hey Marley have you choose between Jake and Ryder or are you going too let then keep fighting over you like a slut *She walks out of the mall and sits in her car and crise*

Kitty: Wow thanks Guys

Marley: * Tears roll down her face* What did we do

Kitty: you chased her away and Hurt her feelings

Tina: Why do you care

Kitty: Cause i do * She Runs in the Direction that Hailey did*

*With Hailey*

Hailey: *Talking on the phone with Santana and Quinn Crying* I tried hiding it like you told me too

Santana: I know Hail its my falut i should of known not to tell Tina of all people

Hailey: I called Marley a slut

Quinn: out of all of them you call Marley a slut

Hailey: Yes * She hears tapping on the Passanger side window* I gotta go Love you both *she hangs up* Come in the is unlocked

Kitty: *she comes into the car* You Okay *She looks at Hailey*

Hailey: Yeah i am fine

Kitty: Your lying

Hailey: How do you know you dont know me

Kitty: Well i know yoour lying cause you are crying and I wish i did know you cause i would love too know this beautiful girl *She Smiled*

Hailey: *She blushes a bit and Looks at Kitty* You dont wanna know me my life is compliced

Kitty: I dont care

Hailey: *She smiled* Wanna come too my House so i can fix my make up

Kitty: Yeah

*At Haileys house*

Hailey:*She gets out of her car and Walks too her door and waits for Kitty*

Kitty: *She stands at Haileys car and Looks at Hailey*

Hailey: You coming

Kitty: Yeah just come here for a minute

Hailey: Okay *She walks over to Kitty*

Kitty: I need too tell you something

Hailey: Okay

Kitty: I...I Like you alot

Hailey: *she smiled* You do

Kitty: Yeah

Hailey: O *she was cut of by this*

Kitty: *she Kisses Hailey*

Hailey: *she is Shocked but kisses back*

Kitty: *She Pulls back* Sorry

Hailey: For what

Kitty: Kissing you

Hailey: Its Okay i liked it *She walks back too the door felling like someone is watching her*

Kitty: *She Follows her*

*In Haileys room*

Hailey: i have too do something

Kitty: Okay

Hailey: *she gose too her bed and Turns in on and Skypes Santana*

Santana: Hey Cus

Hailey: Hey San

Quinn: Hey What am i a nobody

Hailey: Hey Ouinny-Bear

Quinn: *Shes Smiled*

Santana: Wait why did you Call Marley a slut Earlyier and No like Kitty

Hailey: Santana you know why i didnt call kitty it

Santana: Oh yeah cause you have a *she was Cut off*

Hailey: Shut up Shut up Santana

Kitty *She Sits beside Hailey* No keep going Santana I wanna know

Hailey: no

Kitty: Why Did what just happen not prove that you can trust me or dose it have too happen again

Hailey: Maybe

Kitty: *She Kisses Hailey Softly*

Hailey: *She Kisses Kitty Back Softly*

Santana: Gross

Quinn: Babe Shut up *She lay her head on Santanas Shoulder*

Hailey: *She Pull back with a Smile*

Kitty: *She Smiled* Now Can you tell me

Hailey: Nope

Santana: Kitty she has a Crush on you...


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty: Oh

Hailey: Santana what is your problem first you tell tina something i didnt want her to know and now you tell Kitty something i kinda didnt want her too know *She get up and Gose too the Bathroom*

Quinn: Why Santana

Santana: She dersevres too know

Quinn: Kitty Are you okay

Kitty: Yes *She Smiled*

Santana: Tell Hailey i am sorry *she Hangs up the Call*

Kitty: *She gose too the Bathroom door* Hailey You Okay

Hailey: No now Leave

Kitty: No not until you come out of there and Give me a Hug

Hailey: Why

Kitty: Cause i want you too

Hailey: Fine *She come out of the bathroom and right into Kittys arms*

Kitty: *She holds Hailey close too her* Santana Said She is Sorry

Hailey: I know

Kitty: Hail

Hailey: yes

Kitty: Be my girlfriend

Hailey: *She looks at Kitty* Really

Kitty: Yes

Hailey: Then Yes

Kitty: good

Hailey: *She Smiled*

Kitty: *She Kissed her Girlfriend paissonately*

Hailey: *She Kissed Her Girlfriend back Paissonately*

Kim: *She Walks into the room* Hailey

Hailey: Mom *She stands infront of Kitty*

Kim: What have i told you you arent allow to have Friend and you are not gay

Hailey: you cant tell me im not gay when i am

Kim: *She slaps Hailey* I can tell you cause i am your Mother

Kitty: Hey dont hit her

Kim: And who are you

Kitty: Im Her Girlfriend

Kim: I want both of you out of my house in 30 Minutes

Hailey: *She Crise hard and packs he stuff*

Kitty: *She Helps Hailey pack her stuff* Hail Im Sorry

Hailey: Kitty Dont

Kitty: This is my falut though

Hailey: *She Stops Packing and Wraps her arms around Kitty's waist* You are the best thing in my life

Kitty: Really

Hailey: Yes Kitty I love you

Kitty: I love you too

Hailey: I really dont know where i am going too go

Kitty: Come stay with me until you find somewhere too go

Hailey: i cant do that

Kitty: why

Hailey: what will your parents Say

Kitty: They are bearly ever home

Hailey: well where would i sleep

Kitty: with me

Hailey: Cause that is going too end well

Kitty: Hail

Hailey: Yeah

Kitty: We gotta go

*At Kittys house in Kittys room*

Hailey: thanks Babe for letting me stay here

Kitty: No problem baby

Hailey: Well i am going too go skype Santana Then go to bed okay

Kitty: kay

Hailey: *She Turns here laptop on and Skypes Santana*

Santana: Hey baby Cus

Hailey: Hey Quintana

Quinn: *She Laughed*

Hailey: Whats so Funny

Quinn: Quintana Really

Hailey: What it is your couple name

Kitty: Hey Quinn since She made up a Couple name for you and Santana You should made one for me and Her

Quinn: Okay *She Thinks*

Hailey: Thanks Babe she sucks at making things up

Quinn: How About Haitty and Shut up Hailey Elizabeth Lopez

Hailey: See

Kitty: I like it

Santana: Kinda sounds cool

Hailey: Oh Shut up Sant

Kitty: Someone is Pmsing

Hailey: *She Glares at Kitty* No I am not

Kitty: Babe i was kidding

Santana: Well Me and Quinn are coming down tomorrow

Hailey: Really Oh my god i cant wait

Quinn: Me either cause Hail me and you really need too shop

Hailey: Yes we do

Kitty: Guys i think Santana fell a sleep

Quinn: She did

Hailey: Happens Everynight

Quinn: Well i gotta go Love you Haitty

Hailey: We love you too Quintana *She hangs up and closes her laptop*

Kitty: Babe

Hailey: Yes

Kitty: lets get too know each other more

Hailey: Okay what do you wanna know

Kitty: How many other girls have you like besides me

Hailey: One

Kitty: Who

Hailey: *She Looked down* Quinn Fabray

Kitty: You liked Quinn

Hailey: I loved her

Kitty: What Happend

Hailey: She Loved Santana and i stood no chance

Kitty: Oh

Hailey: Yeah i am going too bed *She Stands up and takes her shrit and Pants and Lays down*

Kitty: Woah

Hailey: What

Kitty: Your Body is beautiful

Hailey: Kitty no

Kitty: What

Hailey: We cant

Kitty: Why

Hailey: Cause we Cant *She Rolls on her Side with her back too Kitty*

Kitty: *She Kisses Haileys Neck*

Hailey: Kitty Please Dont

Kitty: Okay i can Wait Til your ready but can i at least have a Kiss goodnight

Hailey: Okay *She turns too kitty and Kisses her*

Kitty: *She Kisses her back*

Hailey: *She kisses kitty more*

Kitty: *She Kisses Hailey Back more uncliping Haileys bra*

Hailey: S...stop

Kitty: Im sorry

Hailey: Its Okay *She dose her bra back up*

Kitty: I Love you Hailey Lopez

Hailey: I love you too Kitty Wilde

Kitty: I love you more

Hailey: Hell no you dont

Kitty: If you say so

Hailey: We have school tomorrow

Kitty: Yep

Hailey: Night Baby

Kitty: Night Hail

*In the Morning*

Hailey: Kitty get up

Kitty: No

Hailey: Fine then no Kisses

Kitty: im up *She gets up and gets dress*

Hailey: Thank you Baby

Kitty: Lets go

Hailey: Wait do you want that kiss

Kitty: Yes

Hailey: Then get your Sexy ass over here

Kitty: *She gose and Kisses Hailey*

Hailey: *She kisses Kitty back*

Kitty: Okay now lets go

Hailey: Okay

*At School*

Kitty: Baby

Hailey: Yeah

Kitty: Im Scared

Hailey: Why

Kitty: What people are going too say

Hailey: *She walks over too kitty* Baby who cares as long as we have each other *She Kisses Kitty*

Kitty: *She Kisses Hailey back*

Marley: Awwww so cute

Kitty: Shut up

Hailey: Kitty Be nice and Marley i am so sorry i call you a slut yesterday i am just protect my family

Marley: Its Okay

Kitty: Well i have to go to class

Hailey: Okay baby Love you

Kitty: Love you too Hail

*With Hailey and Marley*

Marley: So are you and Kitty together

Hailey: Yeah *She Feels someone hug her*

Santana: Hey Baby Cus

Hailey: SANTANA

Santana: Sup

Hailey: Nothing wheres Q

Quinn: Right here Little Lopez

Marley: Family Interventing

Kitty: Can it rose

Hailey: Hey Baby

Kitty: Hey Babe *She Kisses Hailey*

Hailey: *She Kisses Kitty back*

Quinn: Aww San its like a mini us

Hailey: *She Laughed*

Quinn: So Haitty you guys wanna go shopping

Hailey: but we have class

Santana: Come on Hail

Quinn: Yeah Hail *She Winks*

Hailey: I hate you both *She Smiled*

Quinn: Yay Quntanalitty at the mall

Hailey: Quinn your crazy

Santana: Try living with her

Quinn: Santana...!

Kitty: Ohh someone is in trouble

Hailey: Yeah so much they will have Sex tonight

Santana: Aww cus you still a virgan

Kitty: Wait your a Virgan...


	3. Chapter 3

Hailey: Well Santana you just on a roll arent you

Santana: I didnt know she didnt know Jeez

Kitty: Babe its Okay i just wish you told me so i didnt try too push you last night

Quinn: Wait what

Hailey: Nothing... Lets go shopping

Quinn: That aint nothing

Kitty: Quinn its Nothing

Hailey: *She gives kitty a bag* Please go change

Kitty: this uniform really bugs you

Hailey: Yes now hurry you Sexy ass up

Kitty: Okay *She gose too change*

Santana: Okay Then

Hailey: We should bring Rachel so that Santana wont share anymore of my secrets

Santana: Hell No

Hailey: I was Talking too Quinn

Quinn: no she will stop or she dont get anymore kisses

Hailey: Guys

Santana: What

Hailey: im Scared too have it with Kitty

Quinn: Why i know you love her

Hailey: I dont know she feels the same way

Santana: She dose

Hailey: How do you know

Santana: Me and Quinn were the same way

Hailey: I know

Quinn: Yeah

Santana: Just wait until your Ready

Hailey: Okay

Rachel: Hey Guys

Santana: What the hell is Berry going here

Hailey: like i said i wanna bring Rachel

Kitty: *She Covers Haileys eyes and Changes her voice* Guess who

Hailey: Sam

Kitty: No

Hailey: Kitty

Kitty: Hey Babe

Hailey: Good no more uniform

Rachel: Wait you guys are together

Kitty: Yeah

Rachel: *Jealous* Oh

Quinn: Okay lets go

*At the Mall*

Santana: Okay Me, Quinn and Kitty have too go somewhere so Hailey and Berry go do something

Hailey: Okay just dont be long

Santana: we wont

Hailey: Good

*With Hailey and Rachel*

Rachel: So how have you been

Hailey: Good you

Rachel: Im Good

Hailey: Thats good

Rachel: Why are you with Kitty

Hailey: I really like her

Rachel: Oh

Hailey: You got someone special

Rachel: Yeah in my head

Hailey: Well who do you like

Rachel: Cant Say

Hailey: Come on Rach your my Bestfriend you can tell me anything

Rachel: Not this

Hailey: Why not

Rachel: Cause i cant

Hailey: Please

Rachel: Its You

Hailey: Oh

Rachel: Yeah

Santana: Hey Guys

Rachel: *She walks faster*

Santana: What did you do too Berry

Hailey: Nohing

Quinn: Rachel Whats wrong

Rachel: nothing

Hailey: Lier

Rachel: Dont

Hailey: She is upset cause i am with Kitty and not her

Santana: Eww Really

Quinn: Santana

Hailey: Yeah

Kitty: Well your mine

Rachel: Whatever *Leaves*


End file.
